koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Niji
Niji (虹), translated as "Rainbow", is a song created and performed by the Japanese vocalist Kanon. It debuted on her sixth single Wings to Fly~Tsubasa wo Kudasai/Niji/Asu he no Kodou. It acts as the commercial tune for Kantan! Tanoshii! Okashi Navi DS. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: Kanon :Arrangement: Masataka Kitaura :Sony Music Japan International label Lyrics Kanji= :あきらめた夢 あきらめた恋 :今までどのくらいあったの…？ :自分の力 信じあげなさ過ぎて ため息が出る :子供の頃は そう 何でも叶うと :信じてた ただ 真っすぐに :虹のかかった 空へ今飛び立とう さあ、さあ… :夢をつかむためにあるの :だからさ Never give up :So remember, remember :心にかかった七色の虹を :灰色の海 灰色の空 :誰かに助けを求める :一人の力じゃ 何もできないなんて 決め付けたくない :子供の頃は そう 空はいつだって :青かった 澄み切ってた :あまい香り漂う 春の空は so sweet, so sweet :夢をつかむためにあるの :だからさ Never give up :So remember, remember :心にかかった七色の虹を :心が呼んでる まだ見ぬ世界があるなら :夢だけで終わらせないでよ どうか :Live out your dreams :Forever and ever… :虹のかかった 空へ今飛び立とう さあ、さあ… :夢をつかむためにあるの :だからさ Never give up :So remember, remember :心にかかった七色の虹を |-|Romaji= :akirameta yume akirameta koi :ima made dono kurai atta no...? :jibun no chikara shinji age nasasugite tameiki ga deru :kodomo no koro wa sou nandemo kanau to :shinjiteta tada massugu ni :niji no kakatta sora he ima tobita tou saa, saa... :yume wo tsukamu tame ni aru no :dakara sa Never give up :So remember, remember :kokoro ni kakatta nanairo no niji wo :hai-iro no umi hai-iro no sora :dareka ni tasuke wo motomeru :hitori no chikara jya nanimodekinai nante kime tsuketakunai 決め付けたくない :kodomo no koro wa sou sora wo itsudatte :aokatta sumikitteta :amai kaori tadayou haru no sora wa so sweet, so sweet :yume wo tsukamu tame ni aru no :dakara sa Never give up :So remember, remember :kokoro ni kakatta nanairo no niji wo :kokoro ga yonderu mada mienu sekai ga aru nara :yume dake de owarasenaide yo douka :Live out your dreams :Forever and ever… :niji no kakatta sora he ima tobita tou saa, saa... :yume wo tsukamu tame ni aru no :dakara sa Never give up :So remember, remember :kokoro ni kakatta nanairo no niji wo |-|English Translation= :How times has it been :that we've given up on love and dreams...? :In the past, I believed too much in myself; now I heave a sigh :When I was child, I used to believe so clearly :that all my dreams could be granted :But the rainbow of the past can still be the bridge into the sky. Come on, come on... :We still have dreams left for the taking :That's why I should Never give up :So remember, remember :The seven-colored rainbow in our hearts :Someone wants to be saved :from this ashen sea and sky :I don't want to think that I can't do anything by myself :Remember when we were kids? The sky was always :so blue, so crystal-clear :That drifting fragrance of that spring sky is so sweet, so sweet :We still have dreams worth going for :That's why I'll Never give up :So remember, remember :The seven-colored rainbow in our hearts :My heart is calling. There's still a world out there I haven't seen :Don't let your dreams end. Please :Live out your dreams :Forever and ever… :Let the rainbow be your bridge into the sky. Come on, come on... :There's still dreams out there right for the taking :So Never give up :So remember, remember :The vibrant rainbow in our hearts External Links *Official discography, Sony Music Japan listing *Official website with commercials Category:Songs